Gouw
'De Gouw ' was een regio in het noordwesten van Midden-aarde in Eriador . De streek is vooral bekend omdat het de woonplaats van de hobbits, de hoofdpersonen uit In de ban van de ring en De Hobbit, was. Typische kenmerken van de Gouw waren rustige, groene heuvels, idyllische stroompjes en 'het goede leven'. Geografie Het landschap van de Gouw is vooral gekenmerkt door lage, grasachtige heuvels en pittoreske dalen.Net voor de Oorlog om de Ring werden de grenzen bepaald door de Brandewijn in het oosten en de Verre Heuvels in het westen. Noordelijk en zuidelijk waren de grenzen minder duidelijk af te bakenen, maar het lijkt erop dat de Noorder moerassen en de moerassen in het zuiden de grenzen aangaven. Ten oosten van de Brandewijn lag Bokland, een soort kolonie van de Gouw. De bewoners van die regio stonden los van de gewone hobbits, en werden door de meesten als vreemd beschouwd. Na de Oorlog om de Ring werd de Westmark door Koning Elessar aan het land toegevoegd. Het gebied was ten westen van de Verre Heuvels gelegen. 250px|rechts|thumb|Kaart van de Gouw waarin de verschillende kwartieren op te vinden zijn. De Gouw had grof gezien de vorm van een grote rechthoek en was symmetrisch opgedeeld in vier verschillende kwartieren: het Noorder-, Zuider-, Ooster-, en Westerkwartier. Op het Noorderkwartier na, kwamen de grenzen van alle kwartieren samen aan de bekende driekwartierensteen, het geografische middelpunt van de Gouw. Hoewel de vier verschillende kwartieren geografisch gezien nogal op elkaar leken, waren ook een aantal verschillen: *Het Westerkwartier strekte zich uit van de Driekwartierensteen in het oosten tot en met de Verre Heuvels in het Westen. Tussenin lagen een aantal heuvelachtige streken, zoals de Witte Duinen en de Groene Heuvels, w aar Grotedelft en Toekburg, twee van de belangrijkste dorpen in de Gouw, lagen. Tussenin lagen vruchtbare dalen en kleine dorpjes als Naaldhol, Geenhuijzen, en Wegemoet. De volledige bovenloop van Het Water, vanaf zijn oorsprong aan de noordelijke grenzen van de Gouw tot aan de Plas van Bijwater was gelegen in het Westerkwartier. *Het Oosterkwartier was het gebied dat het volledige oosten van de Gouw omvatte, van aan de Driekwartierensteen tot aan de oever van de Brandewijn . Geografisch gezien valt het gebied op te delen in een aantal verschillende delen. In het noorden lagen de Heuvels van Klip, met het oude dorp en de Brokkenschacht tunnels. Zuidelijk werd het uitzicht bepaald door de uitgestrekte bossen van Houtenend en de vele kleine rivieren die in de Brandewijn uitmonden. En oostelijk tenslotte lag het laagland van de Moer. Het Oosterkwartier werd verder doorkruist door de Oude Oosterweg en de benedenloop van Het Water. Het is dan ook logisch dat daar juist de meeste dorpen lagen. *Het Noorderkwartier verschilde in landschap, klimaat en bewoning nogal sterk van de andere drie kwartieren. Doordat de streek voor een groot deel op de zuidelijke hellingen van de Avondschemerheuvels en de Noorder Moerassen lag, was het klimaat kouder, en was de streek weinig bewoond. Behalve Haverhoeve en Dullingen zijn er geen dorpen die met zekerheid in het Noorderkwartier lagen. Op het grote Pakkebaai Bos na, zijn er weinig geografische gegevens over de streek voorhanden. *Het Zuiderkwartier tenslotte was het gebied ten zuiden van de Driekwartierensteen. Over de geografie is er weinig bekend. Het kwartier bevatte de zuidelijke randen van de Groene Heuvels en de Bossen van Houtenend, maar het is niet onlogisch dat de meer zuidelijke streken even heuvelachtig waren. In ieder geval was de streek warmer dan de andere kwartieren, aangezien het Zuiderkwartier de enige plaats was waar Pijpkruid goed kon gedijen. Naast de vier kwartieren waren zoals gezegd ook Bokland en de Westmark delen van de Gouw, hoewel ze een relatief grote anatomie hadden. Bokland was een landstrook tussen de oostelijke oever van de Brandewijn en het Oude Woud. Het was een kleine, maar dicht bevolkte regio. De Westmark werd na de Oorlog om de Ring aan de Gouw toegevoegd. Sams dochter Elanor ging er na verloop van tijd wonen. Geschiedenis Ontstaan Oorspronkelijk hoorde het gebied dat later de Gouw werd genoemd bij Arnor. Toen dat werd opgesplitsts kwam het onder het bevel van Arthedain. Het was bekend om de boerderijen en de jacht, ook de Koningen van Arthedain jaagden hier vaakJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The History of Middle-Earth, The Peoples of Middle-Earth, Part One: The Prologue and Appendices to The Lord of the RingsDe geschiedenis van de Gouw begint in het jaar 1601 (1 GK) van de Derde Era wanneer de broers Marco en Blanco samen met hun gevolg vanuit Breeg westwaarts trokken. Daarvoor hadden ze toestemming gekregen van Koning Argeleb II van Arthedain, aan wie het land op dat moment nog toebehoorde. De enige tegenprestatie die de hobbits moesten leveren, was het gezag van de Koning aanvaarden, de wegen en bruggen onderhouden, de boodschappers van de Koning vrije doorgang geven en de Koning en zijn gevolg toestaan om daar te gaan jagen in tijden van vrede.. Het licht heuvelachtige land bleek zo in trek bij de hobbits dat ongeveer dertig jaar later bijna alle hobbits uit Midden-aarde in de Gouw woonden. Ze richtten dorpen op en verdeelden de gouw in vier, ongeveer symmetrische kwartieren. En hoewel ze op dat moment nog altijd onder het Koninkrijk Arthedain behoorden, hadden de hobbits een relatief grote autonomie. Toch bleven ze onderdanen van de Koning. Wanneer Arhtedain dus zijn laatste hopeloze oorlog beroep deed op de hobbits, stuurden ze enkele boogschutters naar de oorlog. Onafhankelijkheid Na de finale Val van Arnor in het jaar 1974 werd de Gouw een volledig autonoom land. Om toch enig gezag te behouden, voerden de hobbits de titel Dinghoofd in. In afwezigheid van de Koning moest het Dinghoofd de Gouw leiden. Een zekere Bucca van de Moer was de eerste hobbit die deze titel kreeg. Hij was de voorvader van de familie die later de Brandebokken zou worden. Verder is weinig over hem bekend, behalve dat hij vrede en welvaart in de Gouw bracht. En inderdaad, in de volgende eeuwen gebeurden weinig spannende dingen in de Gouw. De hobbits leefden zoals ze dat het liefst deden, op hun gemak en zonder dat er veel drukte rondom hen was. Deze manier van leven was natuurlijk alleen maar vol te houden doordat het land veilig was. Deze staat van veiligheid was vooral te danken aan de Dúnedain. Na de val van Arthedain hadden de Hoofden van de Dúnedain in de wildernis overleefd, en ze waakten nog altijd over de vrede in Noord Eriador. De grenzen van de gouw werden voortdurend bewaakt. Op enkele dwergen of elfen na, werden geen vreemdelingen in het land toegelaten. In het jaar 2340 staken de hobbits voor het eerst weer de Brandewijn over. Het was Gorhendad Oudbok die in de smalle landstrook tussen de Brandewijn en het Oude woud een kleine Gouw kolonie startte. Gorhendad groef en bouwde de Brandeburcht, en ging er nadien met zijn familie wonen. Hij veranderde zijn naam zelfs naar Brandebok. De Meester van Bokland, die tevens het hoofd van de Brandebok familie was, werd nadien een invloedrijke figuur in de Gouw.De Reisgenoten: Een samenzwering ontmaskerd De donkere tijden Het was pas rond het jaar 2740 dat de situatie voor de hobbits begon te veranderen. Vanaf dat jaar begonnen Orks uit de Nevelbergen Eriador opnieuw onveilig te maken. Hoewel de Dolers verwoede pogingen deden om ze tegen te houden, slaagde een orktroep er in het jaar 2747 toch in om de noordelijke grenzen van de Gouw over te steken. Ze werden echter tegengehouden door een leger hobbits onder leiding van Bandobras Toek. Wanneer de twee legers elkaar ontmoetten, kwam het tot een gewapend treffen dat bekend werd als de Slag om Groenevelden. De orks werden verslagen en Bandobras slaag het hoofd van de orkleider Golfimbul eraf. Het was de eerste en tevens ook laatste keer dat orks de Gouw lastig vielen. Toch was dit niet het einde voor de de pech van de Hobbits. Elf jaar later, in 2758 overviel de de Lange Winter heel Midden-aarde. De Brandewijn vroor volledig dicht en er werden wolven in de heuvels gezien en gehoord. Hoewel het land nadien weer lange tijd vrede had, herhaalde de strenge winter zich in het jaar 2911. Opnieuw hadden vele hobbits het hard te verduren. De Oorlog om de Ring Met de vondst van de Ene Ring door Bilbo, werd een reeks van gebeurtenissen in gang gezet, die uiteindelijk tot de Oorlog om de Ring geleid hebben. Voor de Gouw betekende dat veel dingen die ze niet gewoon waren. In de eerste plaats doken er steeds meer vreemdelingen in en rond de Gouw op. Sommigen waren gevlucht voor de problemen uit het zuiden, maar de meesten waren bandieten uit Donkerland of Isengard. De grenswachters in de Gouw deden hun best om ze buiten de grenzen te houden, maar slaagden daar niet volledig in. In het najaar van 3018 bereikte de onrust een eerste hoogtepunt, wanneer de Nazgûl Krikhol aanvielen. Jammer genoeg voor de hobbits was dat echter niet het einde van de problemen. In september 3019 nam Saruman het beleid in de Gouw over. Het was zijn bedoeling om zo snel mogelijk het land te verwoesten, en de bevolking te tiranniseren. Dit voornemen lukte gedeeltelijk, vooral het gebrek aan weerstand dat de hobbits boden. Pas na de terugkeer van Frodo, Sam, Merijn en Pepijn in november keerde het tij. Onder leiding van de vier reizigers kwamen de hobbits in opstand tegen de buitenlandse onderdrukkers. De spanning bouwde zich op en leidde uiteindelijk tot de Slag van Bijwater, waarin de Gouw grotendeels van schurken gezuiverd werd. De meesten werden gedood, en de overgeblevenen werden korte tijd later het land uit gezet. Ook Saruman kwam in de daarop volgende gebeurtenissen aan zijn einde. Hij werd gedood door zijn eigen onderdrukte slaaf. De Vierde Era Met het verdwijnen van Saruman en de buitenlanders waren de hobbits opnieuw vrij. Toch duurde het nog vele maanden alvorens de schade hersteld was. Hoewel de herstelwerkzaamheden lang duurden, gingen ze toch sneller dan gevreesd. Onder meer dankzij Sams geschenk van Galadriel en de werkkracht van de hobbits, zag de Gouw er na enige tijd weer uit zoals vroeger. Het jaar 3021 stond in de annalen zelfs geboekstaafd als het jaar van overvloed. Na de Terugkeer van de Koning en de heropstanding van Arnor, verloor de Gouw echter zijn onafhankelijkheid. In de praktijk maakte dit echter weinig verschil in het dagelijkse leven van de hobbits. Meer zelfs, in het jaar 17 van de Vierde Era vaardigde Koning Elessar een decreet uit dat ervoor zorgde dat de Gouw volledig onafhankelijk werd , maar wel nog beschermd werd door het Noordelijke Koninkrijk. Administratie en beleid De Gouw werd vooral gekenmerkt door een rustige gang van leven, zonder dat een centrale overheid veel probeerde te regelen. In feite waren er zelfs maar bitter weinig overheidsdiensten geïnstalleerd. Er waren in totaal twaalf drosten, een soort van lokale politiediensten, en er bestond een postdienst waarmee hobbits brieven naar elkaar konden sturen. Tenslotte werden ook de grenzen om evidente redenen bewaakt. Het aantal grenswachters was echter niet vast en veranderde doorheen de jaren. Bij het begin van de Oorlog om de Ring waren er een hele boel meer dan in de tijden van vrede. Toch was er een soort van centraal gezag in de Gouw. De drie belangrijkste personen waren de Burgemeester, de Meester van Bokland en het Dinghoofd, ook wel De Toek genaamd. Hoewel deze drie de hoogste posities in de Gouw bezaten, was hun werkelijke macht eerder klein. Hobbits hebben nooit de behoefte gehad om strenge leiders te hebben en waren niet agressief van aard. De rol van de gezagsdragers was daarom in veel gevallen van weinig belang. De Burgemeester had bijvoorbeeld als belangrijkste taak om banketten voor te zitten. In vroegere tijden had het Dinghoofd echter iets meer taken dan de andere twee. Hij was onder andere de leider van de gewapende Hobbiterij in tijden van oorlog. Voor de Oorlog om de Ring was de Hobbiterij al in geen tijden gebruikt, maar net voor de Slag van Bijwater, rukte het Dinghoofd met zijn kleine leger opnieuw op. Deze taken van het Dinghoofd kwamen voort uit de afwezigheid van de Koningen van Arthedain. Toen de Gouw nog deel uitmaakte van Arnor, hadden de hobbits geen militaire leider nodig. Maar na de val van het Noordelijke Koninkrijk werd de Gouw niet meer bestuurd door een hoger rijk. De hobbits hebben dus zelf een titel en bevoegdheden uitgevonden om hen te beschermen in tijden van gevaar. Hieronder staat een chronologische lijst van Dinghoofden uit de Gouw. *Bucca van de Moer (379-?) *Elf Dinghoofden uit de Oudbok lijn *Isumbras I Toek (740-?) *Acht Dinghoofden uit de Toek lijn *Isengrim II (?-1122) *Isumbras III (1122-1159) *Ferumbras II (1159-1201) *Fortinbras I (1201-1248) *Gerontius, de Oude Toek (1248-1320) *Isengrim III (1320-1330) *Isumbras IV (1330-1339) *Fortinbras II (1339-1380) *Ferumbras III (1380-1415) *Paladin II (1415-1434) *Peregrijn (1434-1484) *Faramir (1484-?) ca:La Comarca de:Auenland en:Shire es:Comarca fr:Comté it:Contea pl:Shire ru:Шир Categorie:Gouw Categorie:Landen Categorie:Eriador